A Very Possible Passover
by King in Yellow
Summary: Passover begins with the Seder, a celebration of the Exodus story. The celebration marking the end of Passover is usually very different, with its own family traditions. Set a couple years after The Dangers of Mixed Marriage. Best Enemies universe.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

This story is set after The Dangers of Mixed Marriage. Kasy and Sheki are now in their early teens. Jane is about five, as is Ron and Bonnie's son Aaron. Aaron's little sister is not quite two.

For anyone who doesn't know, during Passover Jews are supposed to remove all products containing chametz from the house. (Chametz - all products made from normal wheat, barley, rye, oats, spelt, etc.) Different branches of Judaism have some variations on forbidden foods. Matzo which has been specially prepared for Passover, and products like matzo meal - made from kosher for Passover matzot - can be eaten.

**A Very Possible Passover**

"You know what I like best about Passover?" Kasy asked.

Sheki considered ignoring her twin, but guessed, "Ron and Bonnie being here?"

"Nope."

"The big Seders with the family?"

"No."

"Okay, I give up."

"When it's over and we go back to normal food."

Sheki rolled her eyes in disgust, "You know, I sometimes wonder why you decided to be Jewish."

Kasy laughed, "Because it's so fun to watch people's expressions when I tell them I'm Jewish."

"I am so glad you have deeply held religious beliefs," her sister replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I was afraid you only did it for the bat mitzvah presents or because your sister joined the Methodist church."

Kasy laughed at her, "No way, that would be shallow."

* * *

Sheki took her book and sought a place in the house away from her sister. She found a comfortable spot in the library and was able to read three pages before Smaug ambled in from the sun room, laid his head on her lap, and demanded attention.

Kim and Bonnie had the three smaller children, and Junior, at the park. The two women stood together and chatted as Bonnie pushed her daughter on a swing.

"I can't believe Shego didn't take the week off," the brunette commented.

"I think she wanted to, but she's busy." Kim laughed, "She's the one who always complains about me not wanting to take a vacation."

"Yeah, well you don't. She wants to take a vacation, just can't get any time away from the office."

"Mommy, watch this!" Aaron yelled and the two women looked at the three older children, trying to guess if they were actually playing some game, like follow the leader, or just chasing each other around the park.

"So, can you see Aaron and Jane getting married some day?" Bonnie asked.

"How about letting them graduate from grade school first?"

"I'm just saying, a nice Jewish boy, a nice Jewish girl… It could happen."

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie laughed, "Hey, you have to admit it could happen. Remember high school?"

"What about high school?"

"The two of us. Could we have ever imagined we'd be standing in a park one day, watching our kids and even considering the chance that we might share grandchildren some day - and that they'd be Jewish?"

"That might have been even harder to imagine than the idea that I'd fall for Shego - and we'd have three wonderful daughters. Of course, just imaging we'd be friends would have seemed pretty unbelievable back in high school."

Bonnie's cell phone rang and Kim took over swing-pushing duties while the other woman answered her phone. "Ron," Bonnie reported at a pause in the conversation, Kim had already figured that out. "He'll bring his parents and Hana over after sunset. He'll stop by the bakery on the way. Anything you want?"

"One of everything? I am so looking forward to Passover being over."

Bonnie spoke into the phone, "Ron, did you hear that?" Apparently he hadn't. "No, she said she loves matzo so much she's going to eat it for another week - maybe even convert to Judaism."

Kim glared and Bonnie laughed, then asked Kim another question, "Did you say your folks are bringing the pizza?"

"Yes. And Jim is bringing beer. I'm not sure how many Christians we have coming over to help celebrate the end of Passover."

Bonnie got back on the phone with Ron, "I'm taking the kids to services tonight with Shego, why don't you let your dad pick out the doughnuts all by himself and come with us? … Ron, our kids are Jewish - remember? Do you need me to remind you what it means? … You know how much it means to Aaron to have daddy sitting beside him… Great! Be here at six, love you."

As she put the phone away Bonnie turned to Kim, "I hate to play the Aaron card, but every dad wants his son to be proud of him. I swear; he takes his Judaism for granted."

"So, when are you going to make it official and convert?"

"Don't have time."

"You don't have time?"

"Our congregation out in California has pretty much told me, as soon as I make it official they have a job for me in Sisterhood. I just don't have time now with all my other projects and the kids."

"And I heard you say you're a member of the congregation - even though you're not Jewish?"

"Not officially Jewish. Yeah, we have family membership. I'm not sure I even need to be Jewish to hold a Sisterhood office, but I'm doing a lot for Sisterhood now even without a title."

* * *

Before leaving for services with Jane, Ron and family, and a very reluctant Kasy, Shego reminded Kim, "Remember, no pig in the house. If your dad brings any pepperoni it stays on the porch."

"How come you let me bring in Christmas trees now without complaints, but still won't allow pig in the house."

"Because Christmas trees are religious. They're pagan, but they're religious. I didn't know eating pork was some sort of religious obligation."

"I have to adapt my diet for you. Why-"

"I told you, if you want to eat chametz out of the house you can… Look, I really love the fact you're eating matzo with the rest of us, but the pork issue is one I don't think I can negotiate on. I've let people bring it in a couple times, and it's been a problem."

Kim wanted to ask how it was a problem when they heard Bonnie call, "Hey, are we going to services or not?"

"Coming!" Shego shouted. The green woman gave Kim a fast kiss, "And what's the one rule?"

"No pork in the house," Kim sighed.

"Good girl," and Shego gave Kim another kiss before running to join the others going to services.

* * *

"Ah, man, there'd better still be some glazed doughnuts for me," Kasy complained when she saw the frosting around Sheki's mouth after services were over and they got back home.

"Nope," Sheki told her. "I had six."

"MOM!" Kasy shrieked.

"She's teasing you," Kim assured her. "Go into the dining room."

"Beer me," Shego called to Jim, who obliged by tossing her a can. She waited a minute before carefully popping the top and taking a long drink.

"And you don't really like beer," Kim complained.

"Principle of the thing; got to celebrate the end of Passover right."

"When our ancestors left Egypt," Ron's dad intoned solemnly, "the first thing they did after their escape was to order pizza and beer."

"I thought it was order Chinese takeout," his wife said before taking a bite of black olive pizza.

"The difference between the Ashkenaz and Sephardic traditions," her husband explained.

"Grandpa," Aaron asked, "did they really have phones in the Exodus?"

"Yes," his grandfather told him, "but it was the days before cell phones. So they had very long cords stretching back to Egypt."

"Really?"

He caught Bonnie looking at him, "Not really. Telephones and takeout weren't invented for a long, long time." He sometimes thought his daughter-in-law went a little overboard in terms of zero tolerance for teasing.

The families ate and talked about children in school and what adults were doing in their jobs. Bonnie noticed Ron coming back inside the house. "Ron Stoppable! What have you been doing?"

"Out looking at the stars," he answered innocently.

"And what else?" she demanded.

"Thinking that I have the most beautiful wife in the world," he replied, suddenly sweeping her into his arms, "and I love her passionately."

He moved his lips towards hers, but Bonnie interposed a hand between their respective lips, "You were on the porch eating pepperoni pizza, weren't you?"

Ron assumed a hurt look, "How could you even suggest such a thing?"

"Because you have pig breath."

"Pig breath? Me? I'm shocked that you could think so little of me. I'm hurt, cut to the quick by your accusation."

"But you don't deny it."

"Well of course not, it's true. Now, give me a kiss. I love you."

"Go brush your teeth."

"You're not even Jewish!"

"Brush now."

Ron let go of Bonnie, "Okay, but you owe me a really big kiss."

"I promise," she giggled as he headed for the stairs.

Ron's dad, who had heard the exchange laughed, "You two are so like the old joke," he told Bonnie, "it's amazing."

"Which old joke?"

"Maybe you don't know it… Sheldon goes to his dad and says, 'I want to marry Linda, my girlfriend.'  
His dad says, 'You can't marry a shiksa.'  
So Sheldon tells Linda, 'I can't marry you, you aren't Jewish.'  
She says, 'Sheldon, I really love you. I'll convert.'  
So she goes to all the classes and takes Sheldon with her. The rabbi insists they keep kosher and honor the Sabbath, and they agree. The two get married and keep a kosher home.  
Then one day Sheldon's dad drives over on Shabbat. 'Shel, come down to the office with me. I need your help with something.'  
'I can't Dad,' Sheldon tells him. 'This is the Sabbath. I'm shomer Shabbat now.'  
And Sheldon's dad gets real angry with him, 'This is why I told you not to marry a shiksa!'"

Rachel Stoppable groaned, "Why did you tell that old thing?"

"Bonnie never heard it before."

"Of course she's heard it before. Everybody's heard it before. She's just being nice to you."

"No, really," Bonnie tried to interrupt, "I hadn't heard it."

Ron's mom assumed an exaggerated Brooklyn accent, "Oy! And such a sweet girl our little Ron has married. We should be so fortunate." She gave Bonnie a hug. "You know we love you. And we're so glad you come back to be here for Passover with the family."

* * *

As Kim and Shego got ready for bed Kim asked the question that had been on her mind in the afternoon. "Why did you say the times you've let pepperoni in the house have been a problem?"

"I'd rather not-"

"Shego?"

"I'm afraid I'd be all over it like fleas on Monkey Fist. I love pepperoni pizza. And bacon! There are days I think I'd kill for a BLT." Kim laughed. "It's not funny Kim. I grew up not knowing I was Jewish. I love that stuff. Mom's stuffed pork chops are incredible."

"No, I'm laughing because I'm happy."

"You're happy at my weakness?"

Kim hugged the green woman. "No, I'm happy because I was afraid I was married to some kind of religious fanatic. And it turns out you're simply human."

Shego returned the hug, and sighed, "I can resist anything but temptation." She gave Kim a kiss, "You look tempting tonight, Princess."

-The End-


End file.
